Red death redimtion (continued)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Red death redimtion (continued) 28 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago A continuation! In which the story continues. continuuuuuuuuuuuuue! ...I don't know why i'm like this either.... Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited ((Pyrogue Jekyll1886)) Pyrogue MillieGriffin • 9 days ago Ezekiel sighed and went to sit down in a chair. Immediately, he began thinking about how to get back into the Society. I could try to find a cure for something and prove that I can help people. But then I don't have anywhere to work. I could try and persuade Dr Helen that I can stay. But she seemed certain when she dismissed me. I doubt she'd change her mind. What about the man who sold me the sample? Dr Helen had shown interest in locating him. Maybe I could try to track him down instead? I mean, I've seen him before. I could recognise him on sight... He opened up the box of pastries that Millie had given him. MillieGriffin Pyrogue • 9 days ago Since Millie didn't know his preference there was one of everything, tarts, Danishes, puff pastries, scones, cakes, muffins, and pocket pies both sweet and savory. Pyrogue MillieGriffin • 9 days ago He smiled and took one. To find the dealer who’d sold him the sample of the virus, he would need to visit the bar he’d first met the man in. He finished the box of pastries and stood up, grabbing his coat and getting ready to go out. Jekyll1886 As it turned out, Lewis, too, had decided to go look for the seller. Weir'd tried to locate him the previous night, but to no avail. After catching a few hours' sleep--and checking in with Helen at the Society that morning--Lewis headed back to the pub Ezekiel had mentioned. he has to turn up sometim. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He caught a cab to the pub. When he arrived, Ez paid the driver and strode up to the entrance. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited To both of their surprise, Ezekiel strode up to the door at the exact same moment as Lewis. "Hollis?" said Weir, straightening back as he took in this unexpected development. "What are you doing here?" •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “The same as you, it looks like. I’m trying to find the seller of the Red Death...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Aye, but to what end?" came the immediate question, concern evident in Lewis's tone. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago “I’ve certainly learned my lesson from last time, so I’m not buying,” he explained. “I’m looking — trying to find him, since you seemed to be so keen on locating him earlier. “Are you coming in?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Indeed," returned Weir--and did so. "In point of fact," he whispered surreptitiously to Hollis once they were inside, "I went looking for him last night as well, but to no avail. Is there a particular spot in this establishment where he secrets himself?" •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Well I can’t say I’m an expert since I only met him here twice, but he seemed to prefer sitting in that back corner.” Ez pointed to the back left corner of the pub. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago Weir nodded. Indeed, the man in question was here today. At this odd hour, no less. Then again, for all Weir knew, the seller might be the owner, or a relative of such. "Mind introducing me as a fellow scientific researcher?" Lewis asked Ezekiel quietly. "I'm curious whether he's still selling the stuff." 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago "I... I suppose so...?" Ez approached the seller. ((Tairais is going to be playing the seller, right?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago ((Yes. Tairais , you're up!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago The man appeared to have positioned himself in the back corner so as to be able to see any who might enter the building. He raised an eyebrow at Ezekiel's approach, gaze sliding to Lewis with the same sort of lazy caution befitting a lion as he gave them both a once-over.The way he sat half-hunched over a drink, his green cloak covered most of his dark attire. It was as if he were a moss-covered boulder, equally as indifferent, equally as stoic, equally as vigilant. He only spoke once Ezekiel and Lewis stood by his table, his gravelly whisper the same as it had been the first time. "You are back. You have brought a... friend." The tone of his voice made the statement as much question as it was observation. (( Pyrogue )) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago Ez cleared his throat nervously. “I have.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Lewis, for his part, looked equal parts curious, intrigued, and slightly uncomfortable--the last presumably from being in these surroundings, meeting with a man who was more than likely a member of the criminal class. "I, ah...heard you might be the man to ask about rare scientific specimens of the, er...viral variety," he ventured quietly. "I'm conducting research into certain of them," he explained, "and, when I saw what my friend here had hold of..." he glanced to Ezekiel, then back to the seller, "I couldn't help but ask him if I might get a sample for myself. So...here we are. Do you think you can help me?" he asked, his expression a study of hope just winning out over caution. ((Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago The man stared at Lewis for several long moments, occasionally glancing at Ezekiel as he did so. Whatever he was looking for, he was soon satisfied, as he leaned back to sit up slightly straighter. "I could, yes. First, however, we must negotiate the price." He went on to name the price he had offered Ezekiel, firm in his demands. He seemed... reluctant, at the very least, to drop the price any lower. He seldom blinked as he watched for a reaction, a snake lurking in the half-there shadows of the room. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago "You... you wouldn't be able to offer it to us for a lower price?" Ez asked tentatively. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "What if I bought more than one sample?" offered Lewis. "Would you be able to give me a price break then? I've several experiments I wish to run, and it would save me the time of growing new cultures. A win-win scenario, I should think." ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago The man frowned slightly, blank stare brokering no amusement. He locked eyes with Ezikiel for several moments, unblinking, unflinching, unwavering, before he rose to his feet and downed the last of his drink in a single gulp. "I will talk to my superiors about the matter. You will return here in three hours' time." He flipped a coin onto the bar and offered a nod to the bartender, waiting for agreement from his would-be partners in this agreement. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago • edited “Alright.” He looked at Lewis with apprehension. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Very well," Weir nodded his assent. He pulled out his pocket-watch to check the time, calculated when to return to the pub, then put the timepiece back in his waistcoat pocket. ((Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago The man cast a final cautious glance about the room and nodded once more, slinking away without another word. He left the bar like so much disregarded smoke, without so much as a farewell from the other patrons. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago Ez turned to Lewis. “Do we come back in three hours, then?” ((Jekyll1886 )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Aye," said Lewis, then lowered his voice to a whisper, "unless you're particularly good at tailing people." 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago “W-well, I’ve never really attempted it... But I imagine it would be difficult. Why, are you suggesting we should follow him?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Yes," replied Lewis. "At least one of us should, if we wish to learn where the Red Death is coming from." He considered a moment. "Since you've not attempted it before, I'll do it," he volunteered. "See you later, I suppose?" 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Alright. I’ll wait here,” he agreed. 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Lewis nodded, exited the pub, then made haste to surreptitiously catch up with the seller. When he had the chance, Weir ducked into an alley's alcove and took steps to alter his appearance--mussing his hair and doffing his waistcoat, among other things. ((Tairais )) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((If I may ask, what are the rules on reposting comment threads on TRPS?)) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy